Back to December
by DivergentPhoenix
Summary: Tris and Uriah find Tobias and Marlene cheating on them so they run away, only to come back in 5 years with paparazzi and new, young, additions to their group! Story is better than summary! PLEASE READ! Eventual Fourtris!
1. My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

 **This story was based off of the song Back to December by Taylor Swift. I added a little change to it though, but, yea.**

 **Tris POV**

"Mommy!" I hear my 5 year old daughter, Lorelai yell.

"Yes, Lore?"

"Are we there yet?"

Lorelai has been asking me that question for the last 3 hours, and every time I reply with, "Almost, be patient for mommy, ok?"

If you're wondering where we are going, we're going back to Dauntless. I haven't been there for 5 years, Lore's age. I left after the devastating ending of my love life.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It's been 2 years since I was initiated into Dauntless. 2 years since my first kiss, my first time, my first job, and 6 months since Tobias' proposal. I accepted!_

 _I've been sitting in our apartment, the one that I share with Tobias on bed rest (His orders) because I've been sick all week. I just took a pregnancy test (Christina's advice), and I waited for 2 suspenseful minutes to find two red lines on the plastic. I've been thinking about ways to break the news to Tobias when he comes home until I notice that it's 6:00, and Tobias comes home everyday promptly at 5:00...unless he has extra work, which today he doesn't, he's supposed to be home ASAP._

 _I decide to head to the control room to check on him, to see when he's coming home, so I walk through the pit when I hear two voices in a corner, whispering. They sound oddly familiar, but I keep going._

 _When I reach the control room, I open the door, and I see Zeke trying to delete footage. I decide to ask him where Tobias is, so I say, "Hey, Zeke! Have you seen Four?"_

 _He jumps up, startled, not having noticed that I was there, and awkwardly moves in front of his work. "H-Hi Tris..." He stutters, almost nervously. I move around the control room, looking for Tobias, but I notice Zeke shifting himself around his station...as if he was hiding something from me. I want to see what he doesn't want me to see, but I know he won't tell me if I ask him. I pretend as if I'm looking around and then I quickly push him out of the way to see a sight that I wish I hadn't seen._

 _I see Tobias and a girl, I can't see her face making out in a random hallway...the hallway that I saw in the Pit! She keeps trying to say something but he keeps silencing her with kisses...something he doe-used to do with me. I stifle a sob. I run out of the room, and to that corner of the Pit, Zeke chasing after me._

 _"Tris! Tris!"_

 _"Where are you going? Tris!" That was Uriah. He must have seen me run out of the control room, as he works there._

 _I just keep running until I make it to the corner and then I stop. I put my back against the wall. I peer around the corner and see Tobias making out with a girl...she has blond hair, and her voice sounds familiar, but I can't make a connection. Then, she says, "Four, I have something to tell you."_

 _"It can wait," He says, kissing her and groping her. I stifle a sob as Zeke tries to pull me away. I resist, I have to know who the girl is. Now, Uriah is listening in as well, helping Zeke to pull me away._

 _"No, it can't. Four, I'm pregnant." She says. I clutch my stomach, whimpering. They can't hear me._

 _"What? Marlene, we used protection!" That did it. I feel Uriah stiffen. I let Zeke pull me away this time. I run to ou-his apartment and pack my bags. I wasn't going to live here, humiliated. Uriah runs in after me and clings to me, crying. I hug back and finally letting go, I cry on his shoulder._

 _"What are we going to do?" Uriah cries._

 _"Well, I'm leaving."_

 _"No, you can't leave me here with them." Uriah spits in disgust._

 _"Then pack your bags and come with."_

 _"What? I-I can't. I-My whole life has always been in Dauntless. I can't just leave." He says._

 _"Suit yourself. I'm going to miss you."_

 _"Ok, I'm coming. I can't live here, everyday thinking about them."_

 _"Alright, go pack your bags and meet me at the train tracks in ten minutes."_

 _Uriah rushes out and I decide to write HIM a note._

 _ **Dear Four,**_

 _ **You aren't the same Tobias that I decided to get engaged to. I know you are confused right now, but don't pretend. I saw you with Marlene. And I heard everything. I was going to come by and tell you that I'm pregnant, and that you will be a father. But I guess you'll be a father anyway. Good luck.**_

 _ **I can't live here and see you every morning and night anymore. I'm running away. I honestly don't care if that makes me a coward. I thought that we were right for each other. I guess not. I'm pretty stupid for thinking that you would like me anyway.**_

 _ **I don't know if you'll ever see me again. I certainly hope not. Don't expect me to ever talk to you again, or run back to you. I'm not that pathetic.**_

 _ **Take Care,**_

 _ **Tris**_

 _I take off the beautiful diamond ring that he had bought me and place it by the note. I take the two suitcases and my purse and walk out the door, hoping that I don't run into Tobias. I put my head down and walk to the trains and I don't watch where I'm going and bump into someone. I look up and see who it is. Of course. Of course I run into him._

 _"Tris? What are you doing? Why do you have those suitcases? Tris!"_

 _I push past Tob-Four, and ignore him and reach the tracks to see Uriah already there. I hear shouts as Four, Zeke and the gang run up behind us. The train whistles and Uriah throws our suitcases in, and we jump, leaving behind our home, friends, our jobs, our love lives, possibly forever._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Since then, Uriah and I have become the biggest stars in the music industry. We moved to LA when we ran away. We were discovered when we went to a club one day, after the kids were born. Yes, **KIDS**. I'll explain that later. Anyway, we entered a raffle for karaoke, not anticipating that we'd win. We sang "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon5. It turns out that a music producer was there. Joey Sparks. Best in the business. Anyway, he got us started, and we eventually made our way to the top. We called ourselves _Fearless._ I learned to play the piano and guitar, and dance, and Uri learned the drums and the guitar, and breakdancing, which is pretty damn incredible.

Anyway, the kids. It turned out that I was pregnant with triplets. Two girls, one boy. Lorelai Victoria Prior, Genevieve Natalie Prior, and Tobias James "TJ" Prior. Nobody but me knows the secret behind my son's name. I figured that I should at least have some piece of Four in my kids. And he looks exactly like Four, too. Lorelai has Four's hair, but my icy eyes, and Genevieve is exactly like me. It was all over the news, my kids not having a father, but they never figured out who it was. Since their birth, Uriah has been a father figure to them, but they still call him 'Uncle Uri'.

I never wanted to go back to Dauntless, but we are on a tour, and one stop is Chicago. Luckily, TJ and Genevieve are asleep, so I don't have to deal with triple annoyance. As annoying as they are, my kids are still sweet and the best kids you could ever ask for. They don't pressure me about where/who their 'daddy' is, they are very obedient, but they still know how to have fun. They are definitely my kids. They're Dauntless kids.

Uriah is fast asleep, so I am supposed to wake everyone up in time to jump. I see the landing, so I shake Uriah and the kids awake and say, "Time to Jump!"

We all hold hands and throw ourselves on to the rock filled platform. I am proud to say that my kids landed on their feet like me. But Uriah on the other hand...

I let Uriah jump first, so that one of us could pull them off the net and make sure that they're safe. I send my kids down one by one, and then I jump and crawl off the net. Since we are stars, we make sure that we look like them (Brush our hair, wear perfume and deodorant, straighten our clothes, etc.), and find our bodyguards. We have four bodyguards, and we have two in front, and two behind us at all times.

We're supposed to meet the gang, minus Four and Marlene, at Zeke's apartment. When I left, I kept in contact with Christina, instead of Zeke because he knew about the 'incident'. I don't blame him, but I wish that he'd told me when he found out. We tell the guards to get our bags and put them in our room, then come back. I get a text from Christina, telling me to come in. I hold two of my kids hands, while Uriah holds one, and opens the door for me.

I hear multiple gasps, and "Tris!" and "Uriah!"s.

Zeke has tears swimming in his eyes when he comes to hug Uriah and I. "I missed you guys so much."

Christina starts sobbing "Tris, you look so beautiful! You learned how to do your make up!"

I laugh, "Actually, I have a make up artist." Everyone laughs at that.

"How've you been, Tris?" Will comes up to greet me.

"Better than ever."

Shauna and Lynn come up to hug us. "Where have you guys been? And who are the kids?"

"After we left, we moved to LA, a city in the US, the country we live in. There, you can wear whatever you want, eat whatever you want, and believe whatever you want." Uriah says. They all look shocked.

"And as for the kids, they're mine," I start, "Lorelai Victoria Prior, Genevieve Natalie Prior, and TJ Prior." I gesture to each one in turn.

"Awww! They're soo cute!" Christina gushes. The kids hide behind me, shyly. I usher them in front of me but they hide their faces. I bend down to their level to introduce everyone.

"So this is Uncle Zeke, Auntie Shauna, Auntie Lynn, Uncle Will, and your godmother, Auntie Christina." They all wave when I say their name."

Christina starts to get emotional, "You made ME their godmother? I feel so honored. Thank you, Tris!"

"Well, Uriah is their godfather, so it's obviously not that big of a deal." We all laugh again. Then, I hear Genevieve yawn. "Well, we should get going. I hope you all come to the show!"

We step into the hallway and are greeted by our bodyguards. "Do you guys mind showing us to our room?" Uriah asks. They shake their heads no, so we get going. We are almost there, when I feel a rough hand grab my arm. "Tris?" I stare into the deep blue eyes, that are now starting to water, of my ex-fiancée.

* * *

 **So that's it! The first chapter! If you notice, I did take down my story, _Famous at Divergent High._**

 **It will be put up later, when I start updating regularly. So this story will be my main focus, but _Life as a Dauntless_ and _Dauntless Grace_ will also be updated. If you haven't read those, please check them out!**

 **R &R PLEASE! 10 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE!**

 **Yes, I am a HUGE Gilmore Girls fan, and I do not own the aspects of GG that I incorporate in my story.**

 **-TobiasTris4ever**


	2. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

 **I just want to thank a couple people for their awesome reviews, they are mainly the people that got me to update. And thanks to ALL of the reviewers, We got to 14! I didn't know that you guys would like this story! So the people I'm singling out this chapter:**

 **divergentstar101 for the compliments**

 **Iris Vhia** **for the crazy review! Yeah, I'm crazy and psychotic, and so are my friends. I generally favor crazy people like me! It's a good life.**

 **Guest : You know, the one who said they were dying without another chapter, yeah, yeah, YOU! Thanks for showing support, I really needed that.**

 **Talia : For the support, and being involved in the story.**

 **Thanks all reviewers!**

 **Recap:**

 _"Well, we should get going. I hope you all come to the show!"_

 _We step into the hallway and are greeted by our bodyguards. "Do you guys mind showing us to our room?" Uriah asks. They shake their heads no, so we get going. We are almost there, when I feel a rough hand grab my arm. "Tris?" I stare into the deep blue eyes, that are now starting to water, of my ex-fiancée._

 **Tris POV**

I squint my eyes and look at him some more. He's changed. Looks a little more depressed, and...lonely? Anyway, this happens in a split second, because the guard has seen him and commands, "Sir, I suggest that you take your hand off of Miss Prior before your life starts to flash before your eyes."

I smother a laugh, and Four loosens his grip and pleads, "Please, Tris. I just want to talk. Please. I'm just asking for five minutes of your time."

I see the look on his face. He's desperate, but if he thinks that a simple explanation will make me run back to him, he's wrong. I don't care how good the explanation is. By now, the guards are looking at me. This decision is up to me, but they'll be close by. I don't know what could possibly go wrong, so I say, "Fine."

I tell the guards to stay close by, and go off to the side to, 'talk'. "Tris, what you saw that night...," He gulps, and starts wringing his hands, "I don't-I don't even-I'm ashamed. That wasn't what you thought it was, though."

At this point, I'd had enough. "I don't need your explanation, Four." I see him flinch, and in my head, I was thinking, 'you deserved it!'. I continue, "I've gotten far in life, I'd like to think that I'm a good mother, and I provide everything that my family needs. I don't need YOU trying to weasel your way back into my life and ruin that."

I make my point very clear, but he's persistent. "Look. Marlene was never pregnant. She forced me to say that, so that she could get it on tape and broadcast it to the entire of Dauntless. If I didn't," He swallows, and a tear falls, "She said that she would k-kill y-you." He starts to sob, and I don't know where I stand in this situation, so I back up, slowly. "I thought that I was saving you, but I just ended up losing you." He keeps on crying and I just start to leave, but he stops me.

"Wait. Before you leave...again, can you please answer one question for me, honestly?"

I know what he's going to ask, but I know that I have to tell him sooner or later, so I say in a bored voice, "Shoot."

"Are they-Are those kids...mine?"

I suck in a deep breath and breathe out, "Yes."

"I'm a dad?"

I don't know how to answer this. Well, he is technically, he is. But, he's never actually filled that father role. I don't think I'd ever want him to. "Umm...Kind of?"

One of the guards comes back in to announce, "It's been five minutes, Miss Prior."

"Perfect, let's go. Genevieve's getting tired."

"Tris, do you believe me?"

"I don't know if I believe you. Maybe I'd believe you more if you had more evidence." I blankly respond and look away. I see him getting some light in his eyes, some hope. Well, that's going to be crushed.

"Meet at the control room tomorrow?"

"Four, I have a show tomorrow." I say in an obvious tone stare at my watch.

"Well, if you meet me tomorrow, you can't accuse me of tampering with the tape. It takes two days to mix up a tape."

Ok, this I really want to see. What if he didn't really cheat on me? "Fine, ok. I'll agree if you meet me at 8:30." I say in a cold voice.

"Thank you, Tris. Really."

I just back up and leave. I bump straight into Uriah. I turn around and he asks, "What did the bastard want?"

"Apparently, to redeem himself. He wants to 'prove' that he didn't do what he did." I use air quotes while speaking.

Uriah scoffs, and I say, "I'm supposed to meet him in the control room at 8:30 tomorrow"

"You-You're m-meeting him?" Uriah blubbers.

"Not like I have that much of a choice. I won't let myself not go. I'm curious. I want to see this so-called 'evidence'. Maybe you should come along. It'll get one weight off our chests."

"What about the kids?"

"The gang can get to know them. We'll leave Christina in charge."

"Ok. I'm on boar-" A small voice interrupts Uriah.

"Mommy, I'm tired."

Genevieve. "Yeah, baby, we're here. I'll tuck you in."

"What about me?" That was TJ.

"I'll tuck you in too, bud." I say, satisfying him.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you too, Lore."

"Ok." She chirps.

"And me, Trissy-Poo?"

"Not a chance, Uri."

* * *

 **I know, I know, I let you guys down with a shorter chapter, but I wanted to end on a funny note. Anyway, next chapter is the control room scene and Show #1! I'm not one of those people that tries to get more words through song lyrics, but I actually have certain things planned out for certain lines in the song, so...yeah.**

 **Can we try for 20 reviews this time? You don't have to just type something for another update. I actually have a question for y'all!**

 **QOTD: I need an OC! You guys can submit your entries, and I'll pick the one that I like the most. Don't worry, most of the OC's will be used in one of my stories, even if it's one that I'm still drafting. So, if your OC doesn't appear sometime in this story, check out my other stories and see if it's there sooner or later.**

 **SUBMIT YOUR ENTRIES PLEASE!**

 **Thanks Everyone,**

 **-TobiasTris4ever**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Guess who's back?**

 **This chapter is dedicated to FandomFan2 because she was the one who inspired me to put up this chapter. Thanks so much!**

 **Tris POV**

Ugh. It's morning, and I don't really want to get up. Nevertheless, I pad over to the first guest bedroom and see Uriah peacefully sleeping. I decide that his sleeping face is really annoying, so I move over to the kitchen and grab a jug. I turn to the tap, fill up the jug, then tip-toe to Uriah's room. I see him starting to stir, so I quicken my steps. I step inside, position myself carefully over Uriah's head, and then POUR!

Uriah screams such a girlish scream, that I can't help but fall on the floor, full of laughter. Apparently, this wakes up the kids, so they come giggling into the room as well, to witness the sight of a soaked Uriah.

 **Tobias POV**

Ugh. It's morning, and I don't really want to get up. Wait a minute. I scramble out of bed, because today is the day that I prove to Tris that I've been a perfectly faithful...whatever we are right now. Oh, Tris. My beautiful, smart, funny, kind, brave Tris. I never cheated on you.

 _*FlashBack*_

 _I was heading back to our apartment, Tris' and mine. I was bringing her a bouquet of black roses and a whole Dauntless cake, because she was sick. Don't ask me how I managed the Dauntless cake...ok, so one of the cooks owed me a favor for getting Tris sick in the first place: She had food poisoning. Honestly, she was fine after yesterday, but I told her to stay home because, well, I was a little worried when she randomly threw up in the middle of last night. Don't blame me!_

 _Anyways, I checked my watch. Shoot! My screen flashed 5:30. I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago. Tris was probably really worried. I quickened my pace, but was stopped as an unknown attacker pulled me into an empty hallway._

 _"What the hell!" I yelled. I was definitely going to be late now._

 _"Calm down Four, it's just me, the woman that you were supposed to end up with!" The attacker stepped out of the shadows. Unsurprisingly, it was not Tris, but with the blond hair and GREEN eyes, I knew who it was._

 _"Marlene?"_

 _"Yes, darling. Now, I'm here to tell you that you need to stop this little charade with Tris, and have a real woman. You obviously have needs."_

 _"Stop. Marlene, you don't know what your saying right now. I love Tris, with all of my being, and she is all that I need. Please don't get in the way of that. Besides, you have Uriah. What would he say if he saw this?" I try to convince Marlene out of whatever crazy scheme she is planning._

 _"Uriah? I was just using him to make you jealous. But, I ended up loving him. Then, he was eyeing Tris, and I knew that he loved her, not me, so there is no point in that relationship. Jealousy didn't work, which is why we are here now."_

 _"What do you want, Marlene? I have to get home." I question her. I check my watch. The green 5:50 slaps me in the face. God, I was in deep trouble now._

 _"I want you to broadcast that you got me pregnant, and make it seem like we're together, or I'll kill that little girl, Tris."_

 _"Why would this make you feel better? Also, Marlene? Kill? Isn't that going a little too far? And why would you hurt Tris?"_

 _"She took both of the people that I love away from me. She deserves it. This'll make Tris break up with you, so you would have to run to me."_

 _Now, working in the control room, I knew that there were cameras in this hallway. If I told Marlene this, It would ruin my plan as well. I decided to go along with her plan, then show Dauntless what she really is through the control room feed. Why not just beat her up and leave? Because Dauntless would frame me for beating up an 'innocent', as well as a girl._

 _"Fine. Marlene, I'll do it."_

 _"Wonderful! So, I'll turn on the camera, you sit on that chair. I'll tell you that I"m pregnant while kissing you, and you'll yell something about protection. Ok? Ok."_

 _I do as she says and look into the camera in the corner mouthing "RECORD THIS AGAIN" because if you record the entire feed, it can't be tampered with or deleted. I know that Zeke is in the control room, so I hope that he gets my message. Marlene and I record the scene, and then I check my watch, 6:07._

 _I ran out of the hallway, only to find a tear stricken Tris and Uriah heading toward the trains with...suitcases? I try to catch up with Tris, because I realize that she must have seen that exchange in the wrong view. I almost catch her, but the two of them were too fast, and heading out on a train, and out of my life, possibly forever._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I snap out of my day-dreaming and wipe a lone tear off of my face. My alarm clock beeps as a new minute changes. 7:45! Shit! I have to be in the control room by 8:30, or I lose the love of my forever! Crap! I race of to the shower.

 **Tris POV**

By now, it's 8:00. I have managed to get all of the kids dressed and ready, except for Uriah. He's still in his room, and not coming out. He doesn't want his beautiful face (as if) and outfit to be ruined by me.

"Uriah! I'm leaving! See you later, pansycake!" The kids laugh at my word choice, because, well, growing up with Uriah around, that's a word that you easily pick up.

"You dare call me a pansycake?" Uriah's voice booms through the room as he steps out of his "sleeping chamber".

"Yeah, now move it second place!"

"Ouch, that hurt, Trissy Poo."

We make our way to Christina's, as we know that the whole gang (minus Four) will be there. Why he's still allowed to hang out with them, I don't know. Maybe I'll find out today. I knock on her door, and she answers.

"Aww, they look so cute!" Christina gushes as she ushers the kids inside.

"Yes, they do." I agree.

After the kids are out of hearing range, Christina says, "Thanks for accepting Four's request. You won't regret it, I know you won't."

"You know what happened, don't you?" I inquire.

"All of Dauntless knows! You'll see what I mean..."

"What about Marlene?" Uriah asks.

"Well, nobody knows WHO pushed her to do what she did, but we do know WHAT. They ran a tox screen on her when she passed out seconds after feed. She was under a serum, so whatever she says on the feed, isn't what she meant. But, keep in mind, Four didn't know that she was under a serum. She still hangs out with us sometimes, but Four doesn't talk to her." Christina says.

"Ok, we'll keep that in mind. But, we better keep moving." We say bye to Christina, the kids, and the gang, and head to the control room.

When we reach, Four is already there, in front of a screen. Not just any screen. The screen that has the camera for that hallway. Yeah, THAT hallway.

We stand there for a good, 3 minutes before he notices us. "Oh, hey guys. So, I'm just going back in time 5 years, so that I can show you what actually happened. OK, so I got it. By the way, this was recorded that day, which means-"

"-That it can't be tampered with or deleted, yeah we got that. Don't forget that I used to work here," Uriah says.

"Ok, well then, I'll just play the feed and you can watch, I guess..."

I focus my attention to the screen and this is what I see.

 _Just outside of the hallway, Four checks his watch. He starts sprinting, but someone pulls him into a hallway._

 _"What the hell!" He yells._

 _"Calm down Four, it's just me, the woman that you were supposed to end up with!" The attacker stepped out of the shadows._ **Oh, there's Marlene.**

 _"Marlene?" he says._

 _"Yes, darling. Now, I'm here to tell you that you need to stop this little charade with Tris, and have a real woman. You obviously have needs."_ **Yuck, gosh this is** **disgusting.**

 _"Stop. Marlene, you don't know what your saying right now. I love Tris, with all of my being, and she is all that I need. Please don't get in the way of that. Besides, you have Uriah. What would he say if he saw this?"_ **Wow, ok, so maybe I was wrong. Even if I have hated him for the past 5 years, I have to admit. That last bit was really cute.**

 _"Uriah? I was just using him to make you jealous. But, I ended up loving him. Then, he was eyeing Tris, and I knew that he loved her, not me, so there is no point in that relationship. Jealousy didn't work, which is why we are here now."_ **Uriah sees Marlene for the first time since we've been here...I take a look at him. There are tears swimming in his eyes because he knows that Marlene wouldn't say everything on this screen.**

 _"What do you want, Marlene? I have to get home." He questions her. He checks his watch._

 _"I want you to broadcast that you got me pregnant, and make it seem like we're together, or I'll kill that little girl, Tris."_ _ **That's what 'Marlene' was planning?**_

 _"Why would this make you feel better? Also, Marlene? Kill? Isn't that going a little too far? And why would you hurt Tris?"_ **I see the caring Tobias that I once knew...I miss him.**

 _"She took both of the people that I love away from me. She deserves it. This'll make Tris break up with you, so you would have to run to me."_ **Who would make sweet, innocent Marlene, this...this despicable human being?**

 _Four looks up at the camera and there's a hint of a smile on his face._

 _"Fine. Marlene, I'll do it."_ **I can just hear the regret in his voice.**

 _"Wonderful! So, I'll turn on the camera, you sit on that chair. I'll tell you that I'm pregnant while kissing you, and you'll yell something about protection. Ok? Ok."_ **Again, yck. Who's master plan was this?**

 _Four sits down and looks up again, to mouth "RECORD THIS AGAiN" behind Marlene's back. And that's when I see my own face in the corner, when everything went down, and when I drastically left the city._

Oh my fucking god. Ok. So, I basically left the city, my love, and my friends because I thought something was happening, something that wouldn't benefit me. I turn to Uriah, tears in my eyes, and ask in a raspy voice, "Uri, can we please have a minute?"

He must see the watery expression that I have on and says, "Yeah, Yeah, sure. I'll get the kids and head to the stadium, you can meet us there when you're done."

"Ok, thanks Uri."

I now turn to face Tobias, tears on my face, and slowly sliding down it. One look at him is all it takes. I start sobbing, harder than I ever have before, and I put my palms to my face to collect the downpour that is my tears. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry Fo-Tobias." I choke out.

I feel a warm arm around my shoulders, and I lift my head out of my heads. My blue-gray irises meet his deep blue orbs. This only makes me want to sob more.

"Dang it. Tris, what did I do now?" He says, humor in his voice.

I manage a wet laugh, and shake my head. He always has made me feel better. This instance is no different. He chuckles as well, and pulls me closer into his side, while guiding me to our special spot in the chasm. I still feel extremely guilty, and I don't know how to make it up to him. "Listen Tobias, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have thought that you would do something like that. And I shouldn't have left the city. I shouldn't hav-"

"Tris, I understand. It's ok. If I were you, and I had seen that, and the portion that you did, I would've probably done the same thing. I don't blame you for everything. I just blame myself, for letting someone as amazing as you get away from me. I missed my chance with you, but I still hope that we can maybe, possibly, like be friends?" He utters the last bit nervously.

"Tobias, see, here's the thing. You didn't miss your chance with me. I messed up an amazing opportunity with you. And I don't want to be friends with you." Tobias looks shocked, and he turns his head away, while I continue, "Yeah, you heard me. I don't want to be friends with you, because I love you too much to let you go, again. I was kind of hoping that you would take me back?" This is the moment Tris, the moment that you finally decided to be brave, just like he told you to.

 **Tobias POV**

Of course she still doesn't want a relationship with me. How could she? I practically threw her entire life off course. I turn away, needing time to process everything. That is, until, I hear an angelic voice talking to me."Yeah, you heard me. I don't want to be friends with you, because I love you too much to let you go, again." Wait what? "I was kind of hoping that you would take me back?" She says like a question, unsure of herself. Hold on. She wants to be with me! YES! Oh thank goodness! I couldn't stand the thought of losing her forever! I pull the chain off of my neck and take her hand. I pull her up so that she's standing. I bend down on one knee, and hold one of her dainty hands.

"Tris, words can't describe how much I love you. You are the most beautiful, smart, kind, brave and honest, and selfless girl that I have ever met. It's not so much as me taking you back as it is you accepting me again. So, Tris will you take back your ring, and me as your fiancée?"

I can hear a small gasp escape her lips, as she contemplates what to do with a very cute expression. Her mouth opens, and she says, "Yes, Tobias. I would love to be your fiancee again."

I pull the ring off the chain, and slide it on her finger. I stand up, in pure joy, and spin her around. I set her down with a smile overtaking my face, and softly press my lips to hers. After what seems like hours, we pull away, and she says, "I'm sorry Tobias. I've really got to go. It's-" She checks her watch, "10:00, and the show starts at 2:00. I have to get ready, set up the stage, and do a microphone check. Speaking of the show, will you be there?" She asks me, eyes full of hope.

Will I be there? It's all that Christina and Shauna have been talking about for weeks. They bought all of us tickets. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I tell her, pressing my lips to hers one more time, before letting her go.

 **Tris POV**

I am grinning as I enter the backstage of Dauntless' concert stadium. I head to the dressing room and see my makeup artists, and my dress coordinators, and of course, Uri and the kids. Hours pass, as I am fluffed over, powdered and poked, prodded in all sorts of places. Uriah, being a guy, doesn't need makeup, and was already doing his microphone check with the backup singers, and the musicians who are playing with us today. I check the clock on the wall. It says 2:30. That means that seating starts in 15 minutes. I get to the stage, and check with the microphone, and the piano, as well as my guitar. Uriah and I, as well as the other singers, dancers, and musicians get off of the stage, as the crowd starts filtering in.

I head backstage, only to see the Tobias and the gang, with jaws dropped when they see my appearance. I'm in a Lace Black Tulip Dress that hugs the figure that I have attained over the years, and I have on some blush, eyeliner, and a smokey eye. I'm wearing a black jeweled necklace with matching earrings, and my lips are a deep red.

While everyone else has recovered, Tobias hasn't. I walk over to him, and push his jaw up, whispering, "Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies."

Everyone chuckles, and Uriah approaches behind me, spotting someone that either of us hasn't seen for years. "Marlene," he breathes out.

"Uriah," She says in response, regret deep in her eyes.

"Catch you after the show?" He asks.

"Definitely!" She says, a smile brightening on both of their faces.

"You guys should go find your seats. Wait for us after at the exit? Promise that we won't be long...unless Christina bought you guys VIP passes. We're supposed to have a group after...is that you?"

"Uh, duh. My best friend is on stage! I have to meet her behind the scenes!" Christina pipes up.

"Ok, guys let's go. We need some good seats." Zeke says. While everyone files out, Zeke and Tobias stay. Zeke hugs us both and says, "I'm so proud of you both."

"Thanks, EZEKIAL!" Uri and I scream.

He shakes his head and leaves. Tobias lays his hands on my hips and kisses my cheek, with a, "You'll do great out there," and then he disappears.

* * *

"Hey, Dauntless! Who's ready for Fearless tonight?" Our Show Starting MC riles up the crowd, and once they are jazzed up, he cues us by saying, "Well, you better be feeling On Top of the World for the first song tonight!"

 **A/N: Bold is Tris,** _Italics is Uriah_ , Normal is Both

 **If you love somebody**  
 **Better tell them while they're here 'cause**  
 **They just may run away from you**

 **You'll never know quite when, well**  
 **Then again it just depends on**  
 **How long of time is left for you**

I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world

 _I've tried to cut these corners_  
 _Try to take the easy way out_  
 _I kept on falling short of something_

 _I coulda gave up then but_  
 _Then again I couldn't have 'cause_  
 _I've traveled all this way for something_

I take it in but don't look down

 _'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_  
 _I'm on top of the world, 'ay_  
 _Waiting on this for a while now_  
 _Paying my dues to the dirt_  
 _I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_  
 _Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_  
 _Take you with me if I can_  
 _Been dreaming of this since a child_  
 _I'm on top of the world_

 **Ooh**

 **'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**  
 **I'm on top of the world, 'ay**  
 **Waiting on this for a while now**  
 **Paying my dues to the dirt**  
 **I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**  
 **Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**  
 **Take you with me if I can**  
 **Been dreaming of this since a child**

 **And I know it's hard when you're falling down**  
 **And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**  
 **Get up now, get up, get up now**

 _And I know it's hard when you're falling down_  
 _And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_  
 _Get up now, get up, get up now._

 _'_ Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world

We finish in harmony as the crowd goes wild. I wrote this song because I was feeling down for a while after we moved. This song made me feel like I could do anything. I stage my place at the piano. The next song showcases only my talent, and the next one is all Uriah.

I I I I, I I I I  
I I I I, I I I I  
I I I I, I I I I, I I

You stand with a hand on my waist line (I I I I, I I I I)  
Good to see that we're out in blank side (I I I I, I I I I)  
I can hear them whisper as we pass by (I I I I, I I I I)  
It's a bad sign, bad sign (I I)  
Something happens when everybody finds out (I I I I, I I I I)  
See the vulture circling in dark cloud (I I I I, I I I I)  
Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out (I I I I, I I I I)  
It could burn out (I I)  
'Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes (I I I I, I I I I)  
And guns, they are the hunters, we are the foxes (I I I I, I I I I)  
And we run

Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be  
Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places  
I know places

Lights flash on the run for the fences (I I I I, I I I I)  
Let them say what they want, we won't hear it (I I I I, I I I I)  
Lose sleep, swing ship, all the damn time, not this time (I I I I, I I I I, I I)  
Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it (I I I I, I I I I)  
My love, they are the hunters, we are the foxes (I I I I, I I I I, I I)  
And we run

Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be  
Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places  
They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
And we run  
Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it  
My love

Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be  
Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places

(I) They take their shots, we're bulletproof  
I know places  
(I) And you know for me it's always you  
I know places  
(I) In the dead of night, you act so great  
I know places  
(I) And I know for you it's always me  
I know places

(I I I I, I I I I)  
(I I I I, I I I I)

I wrote this one about Divergents, and how they would have to hide from everyone. Dauntless, Jeanine, etc. Hide their mind, how their different. Flawlessly, Uriah transitions into the next one.

I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago  
I work my ass off  
But I still can't pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get up in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now

Ooh I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
(Ne-yo, let's get it)  
Let's get it now

This is the last $20 I got  
But I'mma have a good time ballin' or out  
Tell the barteneder line up some shots  
'Cause I'mma get loose tonight  
She's on fire, she's so hot  
I'm no liar, she burn up the spot  
Look like Mariah, I took another shot  
Told her drop, drop, drop, drop it like it's hot  
Dirty talk, dirty dance  
She a freaky girl and I'm a freaky man  
She on the rebound, broke up with her ex  
And I'm like Rodman, ready on deck  
I told her I wanna ride out, and she said yes  
We didn't go to church, but I got blessed

I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago  
I work my ass off  
But I still can't pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get up in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now

Ooh I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Let's get it now

Tonight I'mma lose my mind  
Better get yours cause I'm gonna get mine  
Party every night like my last  
Mommy know the drill, shake that ass  
Go ahead baby let me see what you got  
You know you got the biggest booty in this spot  
And I just wanna see that thing drop  
From the back to the front to the top  
You know me I'm off in the cut  
Always like a Squirrel, looking for a nut  
This isn't for show I'm not talking 'bout luck  
I'm not talking 'bout love, I'm talking 'bout lust  
Now let's get loose, have some fun  
Forget about bills and the first of the month  
It's my night, your night, our night, let's turn it up

I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago  
I work my ass off  
But I still can't pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get up in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now

Ooh I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Hey, hey, hey  
Let's get it now

Everybody goin' through somethin'  
(Everybody goin' through somethin')  
Said, everybody goin' through somethin'  
(Everybody goin' through somethin')  
Say you might as well roll it up,  
Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight  
I said, everybody goin' through somethin'  
(Everybody goin' through somethin')  
Said, everybody goin' through somethin'  
(Everybody goin' through somethin')  
Say you might as well roll it up,  
Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight

This is for anybody going through tough times  
Believe it, been there, done that  
But everyday above ground is a great day, remember that

I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago  
I work my ass off  
But I still can't pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get up in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now

Ooh I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Hey, hey, hey  
Let's get it now

This was a rap song that Uriah wrote about when we first moved, and the struggles, and how we forgot about them for a little while. The rest of the night continues like this, switching songs to showcase talents, or singing songs that showcase both of us. By the end of it all, we have the whole crowd cheering, and it reminds me of why I agreed to be in business: To bring a little bit of joy into the darkest of lives.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Phew, the drama! YAY FOURTRIS!**

 **So, I have been out for a while, but I have had tournaments, and practices, and I've been really busy. But from now on, I have an updating schedule:**

 **Sundays: Back to December**

 **Tuesdays: Life as a Dauntless**

 **Fridays: Dauntless Grace**

 **This will be put into effect in the new year, but I might surprise you guys with a couple more chapters before that;)**

 **Songs in this chapter:**

 **On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

 **I Know Places by Taylor Swift**

 **Time of our Lives by Pitbull**

 **See you soon, and REMEMBER to R &R!**

 **-TobiasTris4ever**


End file.
